Long Lost Prince of Sky
by SoulSoror
Summary: Tsuna has been a slave for ten years since he was taken at the age of five. Finally, he escaped for freedom and search his birthplace. Until he met an elder to discovered that his flame was sealed. In order to break the seal, he has to find all Legendary Arcobaleno. During traveling, he found bonds, friendship, heartbreak, love, and the truth of who he truly is. [Yaoi]


**Rating: M**

**There is future yaoi for sure, and as for who is/are Tsuna's future lover(s), that is a secret. For now. ;)**

**We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! We do own OCs.**

**Warning: unbeta. English is our second language. We are Deaf.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

There are five great Kingdoms in this unusual, _beautiful_ world. A long time ago, there a planet called Earth. The Earth was beyond repair because of terrible wars, and much to God's disappointment and upset. He decided to create a new world with new purposes. This time, He decided to leave Fate in hands and allow it to control. The Fate was excited and curious to do all kinds of experiments and experiments it did in the new world called, 'Creation'.

The humans have been given flames, there are seven different flames. However, not all mortals have flames, those who don't have flames, are called Flameless. The most commons flame in the world is Sun, Rain, Storm, Lightning, Mist, and Cloud. One is the rarest flame of all, is Sky. The Sky Flame is the royalty that belongs in the kingdom.

There used to be a large amount of Sky flamers, unfortunately, because of the New War history. Sky flamers are now rare and treated as a vulnerable priceless treasure.

And now, there are five great Kingdoms in the Creation world. There are Vongola Kingdom, Millefiore Kingdom, Giglio Nero Kingdom, Simon Kingdom, and the Chiavarone Kingdom. They all have different cultures, beliefs, religions, businesses, fashions, entertainments, societies, and policies. Unfortunately, not all Kingdoms share the same interest and there's always struggle with allies and such.

Fortunately, there's no other war… _yet_.

And now, in Vongola Kingdom is one of the first biggest richest, strongest kingdom in the Creation world. All because of the First King's pure Sky flame along with his Guardians. However, when the throne was passed down, the Pure Sky flame slowly becomes filled with wickedness, greedy, power-hungry, and sinful. In the beginning, it was supposedly good for the Kingdom, for the people, and for the world. However, the King must make decisions, even the bad ones that could make them the worst King. All just to protect their Kingdom. And that has been continued for many decades…

Until after four hundred years later, a new generation is born with activated pure sky flame that brings joyous yet fearful. Keep the pure Sky hidden from the world for the past five years to keep him safe. It was a working tactic; however, it didn't last very long…

…and they have to sacrifice in order to protect the Pure Sky.

* * *

**Long Lost Prince of Sky**

**Book One: Escapee Prince**

**Chapter One**

**"Sacrifice"**

* * *

**[Creation World  
****Sand of Wasteland, Kingdom of Vongola  
****Vongola Castle  
****Year 405 of Time Scales]**

A young five years old boy with soft brown defying gravity hair, large doe caramel-eyes, fair pale skin, and he wears white vest with orange trims, orange tribal harem pants, golden tribal cuffs attached around both of his wrists, golden lion armband wrapped around his left bicep, golden metal headpiece with orange gems, golden choker, and orange gem of a lion cuff earring on his right ear. His name is Tsunayoshi Vongola, preferred Tsuna and he is the crowned Prince of Vongola Kingdom.

Tsuna giggles as he covered his mouth while hiding behind the fancy antique couch. He is currently playing hide and seek with his bodyguard. He quietly, carefully peeks out the couch as his flame is dancing with excitement and joy. The little Prince's eyes flashes with sunset-orange when his flame alerted the familiar mature flame nearby.

Before, Tsuna knew he was picked up by strong hands. "There you are, your Highness." Tsuna giggled once again when he turned around and cling on his bodyguard. His bodyguard is one of Tsuna's grandfather's Guardians and is his temporarily bodyguard for a while until the switch up.

His bodyguard has brown hair on the back half of his head, and white hair in the front, he wears a green vest with Vongola crest on the back, green harem pants, black flats, and gold choker with the green character of 'Nine' that he belongs to the Ninth King as Lightning Guardian. His name is Ganauche the Third. "Now, it's time for you to take a bath." He gently pats the prince's back.

Tsuna leaned back with a pout. "But, I wanna play more!" he whined softly. Ganauche chuckled at the childish prince.

"I'm sorry, your Highness but it's almost time for dusk. You need to sleep, otherwise, you will be very tired in the new day." The Ninth of Lightning Guardian explained as he pokes the prince's nose. Tsuna pouted once again and the bodyguard chuckled once again.

Ganauche walked down the long hallway with the little prince in his arms. He was amused when he felt his flame coddle the little sky's flame, almost like a mother pamper to a child in a way.

"Ne, when will I see grandpa again?" Tsuna asked after he stays silent for a few minutes.

The bodyguard hummed with thoughtful. "If I'm not mistaken, King Nono will return home in a few days from his travel."

"Why did he leave?" Tsuna tilted his head with curious.

Ganauche glanced at the little prince. "King Nono was on a politic business, hoping to gain ally with other Kingdom." He briefly explained as he is concerned for his King. He wanted to be by his Sky's side, but he was trusted to stay in the castle and guard the little pure sky.

"Grandpa's fine." Ganauche blinked when he noticed the prince's sunset-orange eyes. "He'll be home safe and sound." Tsuna beamed at the bodyguard.

Ganauche's tense shoulders relax and smile with gratitude. "Thank you, Your Highness." He knew the little prince's High Intuition is very strong and very accurate, just like the First King.

Finally, they arrived in the prince's bedroom. Ganauche walked in and saw a few maids walked out of the private spring bath. "Here he is." The bodyguard gently placed the little prince on the ground. One of the maids walked to the little sky, held out a hand, and Tsuna grasped it.

"Let's get you in a bathe, your Highness." One of the maids said, lead the little prince into the private spring bath.

Ganauche quickly went to take a patrol for anything suspicion with great cautioned. He made sure there's no one close to the prince's chamber. He double-checks it when his flame, nothing seems to be out of places and once he is satisfied, he returns to the prince's chamber. He saw Tsuna, who is all fresh and cleaned in a silk robe, is settled in his large bed.

The little Sky beamed at his bodyguard who walked in. "All settle for sleep, your Highness?" Tsuna bobbled his head. "Alright, let me guess, want me to tell you a story?" little prince bobbled his head with excitement.

Ganauche chuckled with amused. He sat down on the edge of the prince's bed. "Which tale would you like to hear this time?"

"Hmm… Legend of Arcobaleno!"

The lightning flamer hummed with slightly surprise. "I haven't spoken of that tale in a long time. Luckily, it's a story where everyone knows by heart." He leaned his hands on the bed, making himself comfortable yet alert for anything dangerous. "Ready to listen, your Highness?"

"Yes!" Tsuna lay on his back while watching his bodyguard with curious and wonder as his flame dances around with joyful and curious as well.

Ganauche chuckled. "Alright, now… the Legend of Arcobaleno, it is said they are known for Seven Strongest Flamers in Creation world. They are the Deities, almost rivals with Demiurge's powers. Each of them wasn't born as a mortal, like us, instead, they were born as a mythical creature. And they were given with powers by Demiurge, a chance to live as mortal beings with abilities to change back to their form. However, when the great enemy came, the Checkerface who trapped the Arcobaleno, and cursed them. And because of the curse, the Arcobaleno can never return to their original forms, and forced to leave their home."

"Why curse them?" Tsuna spoke up with curious.

"Ah… well, Checkerface's goal is to become Sky Arcobaleno and he believed he has the right to be one. Since he was one of the strongest Flamer. But, you can never replace Sky that has already bonded with Guardians. It would bring a huge drastic chaos. He was rejected and he was very furious, on revenge and greedy that he cursed them." Tsuna frowned sadly and Ganauche returns to the story. "Now, the Sky of the Arcobaleno decided to alter the curse which gives the others have more ability to be able to live an easier life. However, because of the spell, the Sky has vanished, disharmonies the bonds, and they became illness to the point that they never manage to live the small freedom peacefully. They all passed away after fought the Checkerface who also, died. And that's the Legend of Arcobaleno." Then he noticed the prince's frowning. "What is it, your Highness?"

"I don't like Sky of Arcobaleno. How can they leave and disharmonies the elements? Don't they know, without them, the elements rather die than suffer the empty Sky?" Tsuna frowned deeply.

Ganauche half-smile at the little sky with amused. "It's just a story."

"I know, but still… what a selfish Sky…" Tsuna whispered sadly, for the Arcobaleno. "I would find a way to cure their curse and made sure they have their own Sky to stay alive with them. Disharmonies is…a terrible thing."

The lightning guardian shook his head fondly. "Knowing you, you would find a way to make them happy, you Highness." Then he ruffled the little Sky's hair. "Now, go to sleep, you need it." Tsuna smiles at his bodyguard and snuggled his pillow.

"Goodnight, Gana-okaa-san." Tsuna mumbled as his eyelid fluttered shut.

Ganauche chuckled quietly at the nickname the little prince given him. He wasn't too surprised that the prince was fond of the Japanese language than others. He stood up, walked out of the prince's chamber and glanced his surrounding with cautioned once again.

Unaware of eyes watching them in the shadow. A glint of hunger, greed, and inquisitive was filled in its eyes once it landed on the sleeping prince. _'Soon little sky, I will get to taste that divine flame.' _He cackled gleefully in an ominous way.

* * *

**[A Few Days Later…]**

"Grandpa!" Tsuna wrapped his tiny arms around his grandfather's legs. His grandfather has grey hair, mustache, and wears heavy dark blue shawl wrapped around his upper body, cream-color harem pants, dark blue flats, golden cuffs on both wrists, and golden earrings with an orange gemstone. His brown eyes soften at his grandson as he pats the little sky's hair.

"I'm home, Tsuna."

Tsuna tilted his head up with a beam. "Welcome home."

Ganauche bends down on one knee as his hand placed on his heart. "I truly am glad to see you here, safe, your Majesty." He was in relief to see his King.

King Nono glanced at his Lightning Guardian. "Thank you for watching over the Prince." He tipped his head. "I trust there is not trouble?"

"No, your Majesty. Prince Tsuna has been well-behaved, and there are no signs of a problem."

King Nono was satisfied and smiles gently at his grandson. "Now, isn't time for your lesson?"

Tsuna pouted and grumbled that he doesn't like study which causes the King and his guardians chuckled with amused and fond glances.

After King Nono made sure the little Sky went to the library for the lesson. He led his guardians to his office, and behind the closed doors. King Nono showed a troubled look. "They want to arrive at this palace." He informed all his guardians, half of them knew and the other half didn't know.

"What? Why?" Nie Brow Jr. the Sun Guardian asked with furrowed eyebrows.

King Nono sat down in his chair. "They won't sign the contract unless they get to tour this Kingdom. They wanted to learn from experiences, normally, I don't have a problem with that… but…"

"The prince… no one knew about his existence." Visconti the Cloud Guardian adds.

Ganauche frowned with concerned. "Is there a plan to hide the prince?"

King Nono nodded his head. "Yes, I've discussed this plan with Nougat." He glanced at his Storm Guardian/Right-Hand Man. Coyote Nougat glanced at his Sky then turned to his other old friends.

"We are going to seal the prince's flame."

All Guardians stared at them in shock.

Ganauche snapped out of it. "Wait, isn't sealing the flame prohibit?"

King Nono closed his eyes. "I'm aware of the outlaw, Ganauche. There is no other way, this is the only solution."

"Is it temporary?" a voice speaks up that belonged to Croquant Bouche the Mist Guardian with solemn eyes.

"Of course. It only lasts a week at most. Tsuna will feel cold, but eventually, he will have his flame return." King Nono assured his Guardians, and himself.

Brabanter Schnitten the Rain Guardian narrowed his eyes. "It will make him lost, confuse, and most of all, anxious. I'm assumed you will place the prince in a trustworthy family with Rain flames? To soothe his anxious and temporary warm?"

King Nono nodded his head. "That is correct." He opened his eyes. "I do not want my grandson to experience the seal, and I'm aware that it's forbidden, especially he is only a child. But it's the only way."

His Guardians understood. Because after King Nono's three sons died, and only left one adopted son who moved out and lived in a small castle in the distant. Tsuna is the only and one true heir. And meanwhile, Ganauche couldn't help it but feel like something terrible will happen in the future. And he hopes that just his paranoid thinking.

.

.

.

_It's burned._

_His flame is crying. Screaming, thrashing around, and screeching. _

_Then… silent… and…_

_It's cold._

_No warmth. No comfort. Nothing. _

…_.it's all gone. _

_And that scares him._

.

.

.

**[Sand of Wasteland, Kingdom of Vongola  
****Outskirt of Wind Town  
****Ally's House]**

Ganauche carried the little prince who is upset. He shivered as he snuggled for Ganauche's warmth. Not once, he felt the flame from Ganauche at all and that terrifies him. Although, he could feel a little bit of calm flame from the other Guardian. However, he doesn't want it. He only wants the mothery flame from the Lightning Guardian. Tsuna mourned silently at the warm flame of his.

The Lightning Guardian hugged tightly around the prince with guilty eyes. He doesn't want the little sky to experience this, it was a terrible feeling and worst kind, especially for someone so young. He glanced at his Rain friend, only they both are taking their charge to the temporary ally home. "Your Highness, we can promise you that this is only a temporary. You will have your flame back." Ganauche attempted to soothe the little prince in his arms.

Tsuna blinked away his tears and pressed his face against the Lightning Guardian's shoulder in silent. Ganauche sighed softly with concerned.

When they arrived at the house. It was a simple two-story house with fresh gardens out front. It's a small Rain family, a mother, a father, and a kid. The father was a retired General soldier because of his medical condition and one of the trustworthy, also a good friend of King Nono.

Brabanter Schnitten went to the former General and whispered in a low tone with serious faces. Meanwhile, the wife walked up to Ganauche with a warm smile. "Hello, my name is Jasmine Fell, I'm the wife of Patrick Fell." Jasmine eyeing at the clinging prince. "Is this…?" she trailed off with questioning eyes.

"Hey… you should introduce yourself." Ganauche whispered softly to the little prince.

Tsuna sniffed, leaned up and glanced at the pretty woman who smiles lovely at him. "Hello, deary, my name is Jasmine. What's your name?"

Ganauche gently pats the little sky's back with his fingers. "O-Ozora." Tsuna introduced himself with an alias name that his grandfather, and the guardians reminded him to always use code name outside of the castle, no matter what.

"Nice to meet you, Ozora. I have a son, he just turns four years old, recently. His name is Alan and right now, he is taking a nap." Jasmine explained happily with fond eyes. "I'm sure you and Alan will get along wonderfully!"

'_Also, one of Prince's potential guardians.' _Ganauche mused, with a small smile when Tsuna glanced at him. "You will be staying with Fall family for a week. Then, I will come and get you, and you will never have to feel scared anymore." He promised.

"…only a week?" Tsuna wide eyes stared at Ganauche.

"Yes. And we'll play a game together and be free, just like the way you want."

Tsuna bit his lip in silent. Then slowly, nodded his head with hesitant. Ganauche couldn't help but pecked the little prince's forehead and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, your Highness. After this, you will never have to feel this cold ever again. I'll make sure of it." He vowed then carefully placed the little sealed Sky down.

The little prince stumbled which concerned the Lightning Guardian. He watched Jasmine gently grabbed Tsuna's hand and walked to the house. She and her husband waved at the Rain guardian and walked inside of the house.

Brabenter Schnitten went to Ganauche. "Ready?" Ganauche hesitated as his eyes stared at the house. "His Highness will be fine. General Patrick may be retired but he is a strong Rain flamer and can defend himself, his family, and Prince. Worst come to worst, his wife knew the drill to take her son and the prince to the safe underground." He patted his friend's shoulder. "Now, let's go." Ganauche nodded his head silently. His eyes landed on the house for a few seconds then walked away with Brabenter Schnitten.

* * *

It's been a few days since Tsuna was put in a Rain family, despite his clumsiness, the Fall smile adored him. Tsuna felt a little bit warm and soothe Rain flames on him. He didn't mind it one bit since it made him feel relax. Jasmine was a wonderful woman who made sure he is well-fed, bathe, proper sleep and tell bedtime stories. Patrick praised Tsuna for hard work, ruffle his hair, and gave a small yet warm smile. And Alan became a good friend with him, always hang around, playing games, and practically attached hips.

Tsuna was grateful to stay with Fall family, and he silently promised himself that he will invite this family to his home and possibly, have Alan his future Rain Guardian.

And now, it's the last day before Tsuna will return back to his palace. Currently, Tsuna and Alan are playing kick the ball out in the front yard while Jasmine is tending her garden. Patrick is sitting on a stool on the front porch, smoking his pipe as he watches over his family. He sees the little prince as part of his family. It was a good, nice day for the Fall family.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last long.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_The sound of explosions heard as people are screaming in terror._

"Who would have thought, with sealed flame… would bring so much madness?"

_People are running for their lives as they were pushing and shoving each other in an attempt to escape the horror._

"The sorrow, the pain, the anger, and the cold…"

_A loud booming of laughter of excitement, joyfully, and maddening over the wailing hurt children._

"…it's scary to feel, such miserable, empty feeling… nothing will comfort you."

_Multiplies of clashes of swords heard and bullets hit as the bodies drop one by one. _

"Nothing at all. You are alone, even though there are people around you, surrounding you, giving a small, tiny warm… it would never last long…"

_The building was torn, shattered, cut down, and completely covered by raging flames._

"…you know, have you ever been in the situation where you got lost?"

_A mother held onto her baby as she stared up at the murderer with horror in her eyes._

"I acted like it wasn't a big deal."

_A murderer walked away from the dead mother with a crying baby covered in blood._

"That I'm strong enough for this."

_Criminals laughed as they kidnapped a young woman who was struggled and begged for mercy._

"I cling to the small flame that is known as hope."

_A little boy ran away screaming in fright as a large murderer is holding up a bloody sword._

"Hope to be found and free."

_A man kneels as he was pleaded for a little girl's life to be spare while the murderer just laughed._

"However…"

_A man begged to be spared, but the murderer beheaded the poor defenseless man. _

"…my heart is breaking."

_The brave woman attempted to fight back but got stabbed a few times and burned._

"I'm hurt. I'm alone. I'm depressed."

_One of the criminals used the whip on the children who got captured by them._

"I hate myself. I hate being weak. I hate being useless."

_Bodies dropped one by one once again._

"…I lost everything."

_A murderer slapped the elder man who tried to save his wife's gravestone from being destroyed._

"That small flame I held onto?"

_**L**_**au**gH_i_n**G** _has been heard._

**S**C_re_am_**iN**_g _came from the distance._

_So much_ **B**l_o__**O**_d.

P**L**ea_**di**_n_G_ _is useless for merciless murderers._

_B_e**Gg**i_**N**_g _from others brought killers with sickening smile._

_So much_ _**B**__L_o_O_**d**.

_**C**_O_rp_s**E**_**s**_ _dropped one by one._

_**K**_i**L**l_In_g _the innocents for sick pleasures._

**H**i_Ti_n_**G**_ _on defenseless women and children._

_More_ _Bl_O**o**_**d**_.

_**O**_v_eR_.

_An__**D**_ O**vE**r.

A_N_**d** o_**V**_e**R**…

"It vanishes. I shut myself. I think all kind of negatives things. I give myself all the pain. Thinking that I deserve it. I don't know why but I guess that's just how I am. I don't know why but I guess that's just how I am. I'm sick of crying. I'm tired of everything. Being a good slave, I'll just smile even though I'm dying inside… heh… who would've thought smiling would be the worst kind of pain just to stop the tears from falling…"

.

.

.


End file.
